Ami Mizuno (PGSM)
Ami Mizuno is the civilian identity and present-day incarnation of Sailor Mercury. This is the second live-action depiction of the original manga character. Profile Appearance Like the majority of the characters who initially appeared in the manga, her appearance in PGSM has some considerable differences from her original depiction. Ami has shoulder-length black hair that is halfway pulled back along fringe and brown eyes. It is not uncommon to see her wearing glasses, though she only does this for fashion and does not need to wear them. Biography Ami Mizuno is an intelligent 14-year-old girl with an IQ of 300. She's a second year student at Juuban Middle School, in the same class with Usagi. She is very reserved and shy, and a bit of a loner. Because of this, she finds it hard to make new friends. In Act 02, she finds Usagi's cat, Luna, on the street. Usagi invites Ami to lunch and discovers that the two share a common interest - the pop idol Minako Aino. After meeting Ami, Luna tells Usagi that she is another Sailor Guardian, Sailor Mercury. Usagi tells Ami about her destiny as a soldier the next day. Ami feels that Usagi is only being her friend because of her destiny as a Sailor Guardian and refuses to help her fight. To get out of it she tells Usagi that she has too much work to do for school. Luna insists that Ami must fight, but Usagi does not want to force her into anything. However, when Ami and Usagi are being attacked by a Youma at Ami's cram school, she changes her mind. Ami is thrown off a building ledge when Sailor Moon grabs her to try to save her, though both girls are slipping. Ami then realizes that Usagi is genuine, and transforms into Sailor Mercury to attack the Youma. In act 20 Ami feels quite lonely. All of her friends seem too busy with other pursuits to pay attention to her. After Kunzite comes and Ami tries to fight him but Kunzite sends a blast of energy at her and after her head drops and his energy takes over. In Act 21, Makoto goes in Ami's house and finds her unconscious. Than Makoto suggests to go in an amusement park, when they go, Ami passes out. When they go to a hospital, Makoto hears something in Ami's hospital room. When she gets there she sees, black rose petals. Ami, staring blankly, walks to Kunzite's lair. Sailor Jupiter tries to save her, but it is no use. Ami is under Kunzite's control and after she transforms into Dark Mercury and challenges to fight with all senshies. In Act 28, she finds that she has hurt Sailor Moon. She is healed because of her love for her friend, and Kunzite loses her. She has no memory of what has happened while she was Dark Mercury. Trivia *It has been confirmed in interviews that in the live-action series, Ami had a crush on Usagi. Gallery es:Ami Mizuno (PGSM) Category:PGSM characters Category:PGSM Biographies Category:PGSM Category:Civilian identities Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Stubs Category:Character stubs